Hiccstrid One-Shots
by CallieeGirl
Summary: Based on my Tumblr Posts/Dialogue Prompts!
1. Author's Note

**Hello! From my Tumblr posts, HTTYD Dialogue Prompts have now become shorts!**

 **Each chapter will be a different one-shot!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Fanfiction

**MODERN AU**

 **(This is kind of like the modern version of RTTE. The gang is kind of like a secret society, taking down villains.)**

* * *

Hiccup walked into the gang's clubhouse after just training with Heather. He stopped when he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut bent over a computer, fighting about something.

"No! They shouldn't kiss until after he saves her!" Ruffnut declared.

"He should kiss her before she gets kidnapped!" Tuffnut argued.

"That's never how it happens in the movies!"

"Um, that's _always_ how it happens in the movies!"

"Ruff? Tuff? What are you guys fighting about?" Hiccup asked confused.

The twins looked up from the computer, and in unison said, "Nothing."

Hiccup shrugged and walked off, still a little confused. Yet, it's it twins, they could be fighting over anything. So, he let it go.

* * *

That was until, a few days later, when he found they yet again hunched over the laptop, arguing. At first he sat on a chair, reading, ignoring them. But then...

"Baby!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Kidnapping!" Ruffnut yelled back with the same tone.

"Baby!"

"Kidnapping!"

"Baby!"

"Kidnapping!"

"Kidnapping!"

"Baby!"

Hiccup groaned and slammed his fist on the table. "Alright enough!" Hiccup yelled and the two stopped arguing and looked at him. "What are you two arguing about this time?! Who's having a baby?! And WHO's being kidnapped?!"

"No one," They said, again in unison. Hiccup, finally having enough, walked over.

"What are you two writing?" He asked, surprised to see them typing what seemed to be a story.

"A fanfiction," Ruffnut said shrugging.

"A fanfiction? About who?" Hiccup asked.

"You and Astrid," Tuffnut said as he typed something else.

Hiccup, now taken aback by what was just said, began to stutter, trying to figure out what was really going on. Why would the twins suddenly write a fanfiction about the two people who had nothing in common? Who every time Hiccup passed Astrid, she glared at him. Heck, if Hiccup looked at Astrid the wrong way he was afraid she would kill him.

"W-what? W-why?" He asked, his face turning bright red.

"Astrid asked us to," Ruffnut said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"We're getting paid," Tuffnut added. Now Hiccup was really shocked. Not only were the twins writing about Hiccup and Astrid, who they dubbed "Hiccstrid" but Astrid had _paid_ them to write it. That must mean... She liked him! Maybe even _like_ liked him!

Suddenly, he heard something fall to the ground, probably either a pan or a plate. And then...

"YOU TWO MUTTONHEADS! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT ANONYMOUS!" Astrid yelled from the other room. He grinned. Yep, she definitely _like_ liked him.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Should I continue?**


	3. Hibernating

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup walked into their bedroom after already making breakfast and taking Toothless for a morning flight.

"Astrid," He spoke his wife's name quietly, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm," Astrid mumbled something and pulled the furs closer to her face.

"It's time to get up. I promised my Mom you'd help her with the Dragon Academy today," He said walking over to her.

"Too early," She said squeezing her eyes tighter.

"Astrid, come on."

"No," The simple reply made Hiccup sigh.

"But I promised..."

"I don't care. I'm not getting up this morning."

"Can you please just cooperate? Please?"

"I could..."

"But?"

"But I don't want to."

"Really General Hofferson? I don't think the dragon hunters would respect someone who's afraid of getting up in the morning."

Astrid's reply this time was to hit Hiccup with a pillow in his face. "I said no!"

"Just get up! It's not that hard!" His patience suddenly wearing thin.

"No! I'm hibernating!"

"What?! It's not that cold outside! And you're not even an animal!"

"I can be what I want to be!" Astrid said pulling the furs over her head.

"Just get up!"

"No!"

"Ugh!" Hiccup said and then got an idea. "Fine, that's it."

Astrid was surprised when she was suddenly lifted off the bed and glanced up to see Hiccup carrying her downstairs, a smirk on his face.

"Put me down Haddock!" She yelled hitting him on the chest.

Hiccup just let out a laugh and then, in a deep tone he said, "No."

* * *

 **Short, I know, but still, cute. Hiccstrid fluff, I can't get enough of it.**


End file.
